Bitten Off
by iq2two
Summary: An SVU Grey's Anatomy cross over about the trial of the rapist in the second episode of the first season of Grey's Anatomy, mixed with Law & Order: SVU. You don't need to have watched both of the shows to understand it. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. Also, the first part of this story is mainly Meredith testifying to what happened in the episode, but it will get more interesting on cross-examination and with the othe witnesses, including Detectives Benson and Stabler. Please read and review.

"The People call Dr. Meredith Grey," announced Casey Novak, and the bailiff brought Meredith into the courtroom.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"For the record, please state your name and occupation," Casey asked.

"Meredith Grey; I'm a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Were you working at the hospital on April 3, 2005?"

"Yes."

"Were you there when Allison Hazel was brought into surgery?"

"Yes. I helped prep her for surgery."

"Were you present during the surgery?"

"Yes, I wasn't actually operating on her because I was a new intern, but I was there and I identified the," she looked embarrassed for brief second, then continued, "the penis."

"Where was the penis found?"

"Dr. Burke pulled it out of Allison's mouth during surgery. She'd bitten it off."

"Then what happened?"

"He asked if anyone knew what it was, and I realized… what it was."

"What happened to the penis after that?"

"They told me to bring it to the chief's office, so I did, but he said I had to keep it with me, because of chain of custody issues, so I had to carry around a penis for over twenty-four hours."

Although it wasn't important to the case, Casey didn't want the jurors to get the wrong impression, so she asked, "How did you carry the penis?"

"Wha- oh!" Meredith flushed. "In a cooler. Its not like I had to hold it or anything, I just had to carry around this little red cooler, and everyone asked me what was in it, and I had to tell them I was carrying around a penis, and then people started coming to ask about it."

"So you carried the penis, in a cooler, from the time it was retrieved from the victim until it was handed over to the police?"

"Yes."

"And you did not let it out of your sight the entire time?"

"That's right."

"Were you also at the hospital when Justin Toomer, the defendant, was brought in?"

"Yes, I saw him brought in and when I saw that his penis had been bit off, I realized he was the rapist-"

"Objection!" the defense attorney called.

"Sustained," agreed the judge. "Dr. Grey, please leave out any speculation."

"Okay. Well, I saw that his injury matched the injury that the rapist was sure to have, so I called security. He was handcuffed to the gurney and taken to the O.R., where Dr. Bailey operated on him.

"Was the operation successful?" Casey asked.

"Well, he didn't die, obviously, but they couldn't reattach his penis because it had been bitten off so the cut was ragged. So Mr. Toomer no longer has a penis."

"Hey!" screamed the defendant. "You don't have no call to be telling people that, what the hell happened to confidentiality?"

The judge banged gavel and called, "Order!"

"I have no more questions for this witness," said Casey.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. I do own Melissa Goring. Also, the first part of this story is mainly Meredith testifying to what happened in the episode, but it will get more interesting on cross-examination and with the othe witnesses, including Detectives Benson and Stabler. Please read and review.

Melissa Goring, the defense attorney, began her cross-examination. "Dr. Grey, you testified that you had the penis with you for the entire time from when it was taken out of the victim to when the police picked it up."

"Yes, I did," replied Meredith.

"At that time you had just began your internship, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And as an intern, you work forty-eight hour shifts?"

"Yes."

"In a demanding job during which you get a little or no sleep?"

"Objection!" snapped Casey, who could see where this was going. "Relevance."

"I'm trying to show that Dr. Grey could have accidentally taken her eyes off the… evidence for a second, without realizing it," Melissa told the judge.

"Overruled. Answer the question, Dr. Grey."

"Yes," Meredith answered.

"And you had just began your internship at that time?"

Casey thought of objecting, as Dr. Grey had already answered the question, but saw no point to it.

"Yes, I said that," Meredith answered.

"So you weren't yet used to working for so long with so little sleep?"

"Well, medical school didn't leave too much time for sleep either."

"But surely in medical school you didn't have to work for forty-eight ours at a time?"

"No," agreed Meredith.

"So wouldn't you agree that you weren't used to working such long hours, at such a mentally, physically, and emotionally demanding job, with so little sleep?"

"I guess."

"Please answer yes or no."

"Yes," Meredith admitted.

"Thank you. Now, while you were watching the penis, were you also doing your job as an intern?"

"Yes."

"I believe you mentioned to my investigator that you were having a turf war with the pediatrics ward of the hospital over a patient, is that correct?"

Casey glared daggers at Meredith for giving the defense any information whatsoever, and objected on the grounds that it was irrelevant. She was overruled, and Meredith was told to answer the question.

"I wouldn't describe it like that," Meredith said helplessly, wincing under Casey's glare.

"Well, how would you describe it?"

"I believed that an infant in the pediatrics ward who had a heart murmur needed to be tested. The pediatrics intern disagreed, but my boss backed me up, and the baby was tested and operated on."

"Ah. So, was that the same boss who you were beginning a relationship with at the time?"

"OBJECTION!!!" Casey was _not_ happy that this was the first she'd heard of Meredith's relationship with her boss.

"Overruled. Dr. Grey, please answer the question."

"Um, no, it was a different boss."

"But you were beginning a relationship with your boss?"

"Yes," Meredith admitted. Casey wanted to kill her.

"So during the time you were guarding the- penis, you were also beginning a new and demanding job with almost no sleep, fighting over a patient with pediatrics, _and_ beginning an affair with your boss?"

"Well, yes," Meredith had to admit.

"And yet you can swear under oat, that even with everything that was going on, the penis was not out of your sight for the _entire _time, over twenty-four hours, between when it was taken out of the victim until it was finally handed over to the police???" Melissa sounded incredulous.

"Yes," said Meredith, but she did not sound very certain.

"If you say so," Melissa said for the benefit of the jury, her voice showing her skepticism. "Now, you testified that you were the one who realized that Mr. Toomer was… missing his penis."

"Yes," agreed Meredith, relieved that the defense attorney had changed the subject. But her relief was not to last for long.

"So when he first came into the hospital, you were the _only_ person who immediately saw his injury and knew- or thought you knew- what it meant?"

"I guess… But I immediately told Dr. Bailey, my resident."

"Dr. Grey, have you ever owned a pair of leopard print shoes?"

"Objection!" snapped Casey. Meredith had told her about having the same shoes as Allison, but the prosecutor was not pleased that she had also mentioned it to the defense."

"Sustained," agreed the judge. "Dr. Grey's footwear is irrelevant to this case."

Melissa sighed, and tried to make her point differently. Dr. Grey, did you feel a particular emotional involvement with the victim?"

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"She was wearing a pair of shoes that were the same as some I had- it made me realize it could have been me."

"So you wanted the rapist to be caught?

"Of course!"

"Dr. Grey, could you have, at any time, removed the defendant's penis and switched it for the one in the cooler you were carrying?"

Meredith just stared at her. Casey wanted to object, but had no legal grounds and didn't want to give the question credibility.

"Please answer the question," instructed the judge.

"No, of course not! Why would I do that? It's ridiculous! Are you seriously asking me this? Seriously?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey, I am seriously asking you. And the question is not whether you did, but whether you could have. Please answer it."

"Um… I guess technically I could have, but I didn't!"

"Even though you desperately wanted someone arrested for the rape?"

"Yes!" Meredith insisted.

"No further questions!" snapped Melissa, her voice tinged with disgust.

On redirect, Casey asked only two questions. "Dr. Grey, can you swear that you did not let the penis out of your sight for the entire time you were guarding it?"

"Yes."

"And can you swear that the penis that was removed from Allison Hazel was the same penis you turned over to the police?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Casey sat down, hoping she had undone most of the damage the defense had done during cross-examination, and that the jury was not stupid enough to even consider the idea that Meredith had framed the defendant by cutting off his penis.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. I do own Melissa Goring. Please read and review.

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson," Casey annonced. Olivia was brought to the stand and sworn in.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit detective."

"Detective Benson, can you explain the purpose of the Special Victims Unit?"

"We deal with sexually based crimes or crimes involving children. We're trained to deal with victims."

"You were the detective on Allison Hazels rape, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"What was your first involvement with the case?"

"I was told that a woman had been raped and was in surgery at the Seattle Grace Hospital. Unfortunately I was in the middle of another case involving a hostage situation and neiher I or my partner could leave immediately."

"When were you finally able to make it to the hospital?"

"The next day, after the situation was resolved."

"What happened when you got to the hospital?"

"Dr. Grey turned the penis over to me, and I was informed that the rapist had also come to the hospital. He was in the prison ward of the hospital. We arrested him but left him in the hospital until he was recovered. We were told that the victim was unconscious but we collected the rape kit and samples from Mr. Toomer, which we gave to the lab."

"When were you finally able to talk to the victim?"

Melissa jumped up. "Objection! She hasn't testified that she ever _did_ talk to the victim."

Casey rolled her eyes at the defense's nitpicking but asked, "Detective Benson, at any time during your investigatio did you talk to Allison Hazel?"

"Yes. Dr. Grey called us and told us that Allison was awake. We went back to the hospital and interviewed her."

"What did she tell you?"

"Her memory of the attack itself was fuzzy because of her injuries, but-"

Melissa interrupted. "Objection! Detective Benson is not qualified to determine whether the victim's injuries caused amnesia."

"What, do you want me to get Dr. Grey back up there so that she can testify that Allison Hazel's injuries caused amnesia?" asked Casey snarkily.

"No, I dont want you to get _Dr. Grey_ back up there, if you want someone to testify that Allison Hazel's has amnesia, get a neurosuregeon!" Melissa truly hoped that Casey would go for the bait.

The judge gave them both a stern look. "Stop arguing. Objection sustained. You are calling the victim to the stand, Ms Novak?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then move on and ask her about her memory of the attack. If you want confirmation, call an expert as Ms Goring suggested." Melissa hid her smile.

"Yes, your honor. I have no more questions for Detective Benson." Casey sat down.

"Your honor, I would like to save my cross-examination of this witness for when the defense presents its case," Melissa requested.

Casey was surprised by the request. Olivia had been involved in the case only peripherally, so she didn't see what the defense attorney had to gain by saving the cross-examination for later. But she knew Melissa had something up her sleeve.

"So granted," agreed the judge. "Call your next witness, Ms Novak."

"The people call Allison Hazel."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. I do own Melissa Goring. Please read and review.

The bailiff Allison Hazel, the victim, into the courtroom. She only glanced at the defendent once as she made her way to the witness stand.

Once she was sworn in, Casey asked her, "Please state your name for the record."

"Allison Hazel." There was a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"What happened on April 3, 2005?"

"I was raped." Allison's voice trembled.

"Do you remember being raped?"

"Not really, I remember walking home from work and the next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital/

"Did you see the man who raped you?"

"If I did, I don't remember it."

"Do you know why you can't remember anything else?" Casey expected Melissa to object, but she didn't.

"The doctors said I had amnesia induced by head trauma."

"How do you know you were raped?"

"I woke up in a hospital! I'd been seriously beaten and they found a- a penis in my _mouth_!"

"Thank you. I have no more questions for this witness."

Melissa Goring asked, "So really the only way you know you were raped was because the doctors told you?"

"Objection!" Casey objected, although she knew she had no legal grounds.

"On what grounds?" asked the judge.

"Uh, badgering the witness."

"It's her first question, that's hardly badgering. Overruled. Answer the question, Ms Hazel," the judge instructed. Melissa smirked.

"No, I know how badly I was hurt."

"You know you were beaten, yes, but do you really know of your own knowledge that you were raped?"

"Why would the doctors lie about it?"

"Yes or no?

"I guess not," Allison admitted reluctantly.

"You don't remember what happened, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"So couldn't you have had consensual oral sex with the Mr. Toomer?"

"I wouldn't have bitten off his penis if it was consensual!!!"

"But you don't actually _know_ that you didn't, do you?"

"I was raped! I know that I did not have consensual sex with him and then bite off his penis!"

"But you don't actually remember what happened?"

"Objection, now she really is badgering the witness!"

"Sustained. Move on, Ms Goring."

"Ms Hazel, had you actually had consensual sex with Mr. Toomer, and then bit off his penis, dont you think that would have upset him enough to make him attack you?"

Casey's jaw dropped. The defense's theory of the crime was that Allison Hazel had bitten off the defendent's penis during consensual sex, and he beat her up for it? Was she actually crazy enough to think a jury would believe it??? "Objection!" she almost shouted. "Calls for speculation."

"Sustained."

Melissa snorted in disgust for the jury's benefit and said, "Fine. I have no more questions for this witness."

"Redirect, your honor?" Casey asked.

"Go ahead."

"Did the defendent rape you?"

Just to give the prosecution's case one more little poke, Melissa called, "Objection, calls for speculation."

"Overruled," the judge said firmly.

"Yes. He raped me."

"I have no more questions for this witness." Casey thought of calling the neurosurgeon who had operated on Allison Hazel to testify that her amnesia was real, but since Melissa Goring had seemed so eager for her to, she knew there must be a reason not to. "The people rest."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. I do own Melissa Goring. Please read and review.

"The defense calls Justin Toomer."

The defendent swaggered up to the witness stand. Due to his injury, a catheter bag hung at his waist.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Yeah."

"What happened on April 3, 2005?"

"Well, I was like going for a walk, and I saw this chick, and-"

"Can you identify the woman you saw?"

"Yeah, the woman who said I raped her, Allison Hazel. Man, I didn't rape _nobody_!"

"Go on."

"Well, anyway, I saw her, and she was cute and all, so i stopped to talk to her, and she was real into me, and she offered to- you know."

"Can you please be more specific?"

"She offered to give me a blow-job."

"She offered?"

"Yeah, like I said, she was real into me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we went into a sort-of alley, so nobody would walk by and see us, y'know? And then she started to do me, and then suddenly she just bit down. Real hard. She bit off my... y'know."

This time Melissa did not ask for clarification. She was fairly sure the jury knew exactly what he meant. "Then what did you do?"

"Well, I was really mad, I mean, she bit off my- well, I was really pissed at the bitch so I startd hitting her and all, because I was mad at what she done to me. I know I shouldn't have done that, but hey, I was real mad."

"I have no more questions for this witness."

"So Allison Hazel bit off your penis _before_ you beat her?" Casey asked, her voice showing her incredulity. She prayed a jury would not believe this douchebag.

"Yeah, like I said, I beat her up 'cause I was so mad that she did that."

"So, your penis had just been bitten off, and instead of seeking medical help, you wasted precious time, which could have allowed your penis to be saved, beating up Allison Hazel?"

"Like I said, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid, but I was real mad."

"And then you waited more than a day to seek medical treatment?"

"I guess I musta passed out. Then when I woke up I went over to the hospital."

"You passed out before you could get to a hospital, but not before you could beat Allison Hazel up badly enough to put her in a coma for several days?"

"Yeah."

"Why would Allison Hazel have bitten off your penis if you were having consensual sex?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"The bitch was crazy!"

"I have no more questions for this witness," Casey snapped, her tone voicing the disgust she had for him."

"The defense rests, your honor."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Law & Order: SVU/ Grey's Anatomy crossover. The Grey's Anatomy part is based on the second episode of the first season, "The First Cut Is the Deepest." I know Grey's Anatomy and SVU take place cross the country from each other, so I'm completely ignoring all geographical issues. I do not own any of the characters from either show. The victim and the rapist were both in the Grey's Anatomy episode, but I named the rapist and gave Allison a last name. I do own Melissa Goring. Please read and review.

Melissa Goring stood in front of the jury to give ger closing argument.

"The prosecution is saying that Justin Toomer raped Allison Hazel. But where is the proof? Alisson Hazel does not even know for sure that she was raped! How can you find my client guilty of a crime that _might_ have been committed? Juatin Toomer told you what happened on the night of April 3, 2005. He met Allison Hazel, had consenual oral sex with him, and then bit off his penis, for which he attacked her. He is not denying that he beat her up. Who wouldn't be angry if someone did that to them? Allison Hazel also told you what happened on April 3, 2005, as far as she can remember. She was walking home from work. The next thing she remembers, she woke up in a hospital. That's completely true. She doesn't remember being raped- because it never happened! You have two witnesses- which one should you believe? Justin Toomer, who gave you a full account of exactly what happened, or Allison Hazel, who remembers walking home from work and waking up in the hospital- and absolutely nothing in between? The prosecution has the burden to prove _beyond a reasonable doubt_ that my client raped Allison Hazel. They haven't even proven that she was raped!"

Melissa sat down and Casey got up to give her closing argument,

"Allison Hazel _was_ raped by Justin Toomer." She paused for emphasis, and looked directly at each member of the jury.

"Dr. Grey testified that Allison Toomer's injuries showed that she was raped. Detective Benson, who specializes in dealing with rape cases,and has had experience with hundreds of such cases, also testified that she believed Allison Hazel was raped."

"Mr. Toomer told you his... _version_ of what happened. Do you really believe that Allison Hazel was walking home from work, met a complete stranger on the street, had oral sex with him, and bit off his penis??? Why would she?

"The defense has presented all kinds of ridiculous ideas about what happened. Ms. Goring suggested that Dr. Grey cut off the defendent's penos herself and switched it with the one found in Allison Hazels mouth. Then, when she could see that you were intelligent enough not to buy that, she claimed that the victim bit off Mr. Toomer's penis during consensual sex.

"The defense tells you that because Allison Hazel doesn't remember being raped, you have to find the defendent not guilty. But the reason she doesn't remember the vicious attack is because he beat her badly enough to put her in a coma and give her amnesia. In effect, what the defense is telling you is that if Toomer had killed her- and Allison Hazel very nearly died from her injuries- he could have gotten away with rape. If you find the defendent not guilty because he beat his victim so badly he gave her amnesia, you are telling all rapists that it's okay to rape people- all they have to do is make sure their victims can't testify against them.

"Do not let Justin Toomer get away with rape just because he hired a good lawyer. Prove that you are not the idiots the defense seems to think you are and find Justin Toomer guilty."

The judge instructed the jury and sent them off to deliberate. Now all that was left was to wait.

TBC

_Next chapter will be the last- you find out whether the jury finds him guilty or not, and everyone's reactions. I'm going to hve Meredith in it again too._


	7. Chapter 7

_I still don't own Law & Order: SVU or Grey's Anatomy.I do own Melissa Goring but don't hate me for it._

Meredith was spending the one day she had off from the hospital in the courtroom, first watching the closing arguments and now waiting for the verdict to come in.

"You know, it does sometimes take more than one day," Casey had told her. But even so, and despite the fact that there was no real reason for her to be there, she could always find out what the verdict was from the newspapers, she sat next to Allison and waited for the jury to make up their minds.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Grey," Allison had said, but beyond that they didn't say much, just waited.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the jury returned.

"Have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have, your honor."

"On the first cont of the indictment, assault in the first degree, how does you find?"

"We find the defendant, Justin Toomer, guilty."

It was the next count that they were holding their breaths on, though. He'd admitted to the assault.

"On the count of sodomy in the first degree, how do you find?" [A/N- In the New York penal code, forcible oral sex is sodomy in the first degree, basically the equivalent of rape

"We find the defendant guilty."

"Yes!" Allison exclaimed, and hugged Meredith.

"Your Honor, I'd like to make a request," Melissa Goring spoke.

"Go ahead."

"Due to Mr. Toomer's injuries, which render him physically incapable of reoffending, he would be a good candidate dor in-home arrest instead of jailtime. While I'm aware that sentencing isn't until next week, I'd like to ask that you consider the option and grant Mr. Toomer continuing bail until his sentencing."

The judge considered. "Fine. So granted."

"Your Honor!" Casey protested.

"Save your argument for the sentencing hearing, Ms Novak. Court is adjourned."

"What does that mean?" Allison asked Casey. "Are they going to just let him go home?"

"Not if I can help it," Casey said grimly.

At the sentencing hearing, Casey called Allison, who begged the judge to lock her rapist up for as long as possible. Melissa called no witnesses, but reiterated her argument that Justin Toomer could not rape anyone else, had been punished enough by having his penis cut off, and would not be safe in prison because of his injuries. Casey argued that although he couldn't technically commit rape again, he was still perfectly capable of sexual assault.

The judge listened to Allison's testimony and both arguments, then announced, "The defendant, Justin Toomer, is sentenced to no less than five years house arrest. He is to wear an electronic ankle bracelet and not leave his house without permission of the Court."

"So he just gets to go home!" Allison complained angrily to Casey.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, let's hope nobody remembers to bring him food."

_I got an idea for Justin Toomer's sentence from something that was discussed at a Junior Statesmens Association Symposium. I live in Los Angeles, and one f the speakers was the sheriff, Lee Baca. One of the things he and a few other speakers talked about was Paris Hilton's arrest, and how she was first sentenced to house arrest, and there was a lot of discussion about house arrest being used because jails are overcrowded. I am aware of sentencing minimums, that's where poetic licence comes in._

_Anyway, I wanted to end it in true Law & Order style- an obscure legal twist that turns everything upside down. :)_


End file.
